


light dissembles the sky

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/228179.html">this prompt</a> for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/">dogdaysofsummer</a> 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	light dissembles the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/228179.html) for [dogdaysofsummer](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/) 2009.

Past midnight, and they're outside, climbing awkwardly onto the roof of Remus's dad's car, an island in the tall grass. (Sirius's idea, of course, to pull off to the side of some back road; they've been apart just long enough that Remus is weak to the strategic use of puppy eyes.) Sirius clambers up first, heedless of leaving marks on the freshly-washed windshield; Remus, resigned, follows in the boot-scuffs and handprints Sirius has left behind.

There are no lights out here. This far from town (this far _between_ towns), the sky looks like a bowl suspended over them, stars hanging almost low enough to touch.

"Moonless night," says Remus, stretching out on his back.

"For everyone but me," Sirius laughs. "I'm selfish like that." He splays a hand across Remus's ribs, squeezing gently to see him smile.

Far away, a dog barks insistently. Sirius pricks his ears and squints through the fog rolling in, a thick haze that lies close to the ground. Remus turns, stifling a laugh against Sirius's belly. "Padfoot, you're trespassing," he snickers. "He can smell you."

"Oi, shut up," Sirius says indignantly. "If anything, he smells _you_ , with your furry little problem."

Remus snorts, nipping at his belly button in retaliation. Sirius shudders.

"Don't do that, Moony, I'm not _that_ much of a bloody exhibitionist."

Remus blinks at him innocently. "Who's an exhibitionist? There's nobody out here to see."

Sirius grins and pounces, pressing kisses against Remus's face, his ears, the dip in his collarbone, until Remus's fingers curl into his hair and pull him down, down, their bodies curled like nesting commas.

When they come up for air, Sirius blinks at the mist that swallows them, the watercolor edges of Remus's skin against the metal of the car. "So much for stargazing," he mumbles, sheepish.

Remus merely smiles, his hands still looped over the nape of Sirius's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says, pointing at the hazy sky. "Look; it's you."


End file.
